Current rehabilitation devices suffer from various drawbacks and disadvantages. In certain instances, rehabilitation devices are geared more toward building muscle or other gym-type exercises, and are not well suited for rehabilitation of locomotor deficiencies, such as those needed for recovery after stroke, ankle sprain, strain, fracture, or pre- and post-surgery.
It is important for ankle rehabilitation devices to be simple and cost effective, while also being therapeutically beneficial at achieving the desired rehabilitations. Unfortunately, ankle rehabilitation of the current art is often needlessly complex in terms of manufacture and use, and inefficient in terms of addressing rehabilitation and related therapeutic needs of the user.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to address the foregoing drawbacks and disadvantages with a suitable ankle rehabilitation device.